The field of this invention is directed to a tool storage device and more particularly to a compact tool storage rack which can hold a wide variety of hand tools in a minimum of space yet provide full accessibility thereto.
Tool holders commonly utilized are incapable of supporting a full complement of tools in a readily accessible array as is normally needed in most workshops. Pegboards have come into wide general use as the best means of supporting tools for ready accessibility. However, many items cannot be easily supported from pegboard holders and accordingly many small tools are relegated to drawers, cases, boxes or heaped on shelves. Further, pegboard tool storage arrangements usually require considerable wall space and when limited space is available, many of the tools may be hung in an overlapping, jumbled arrangement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact tool holder that is capable of holding a considerable variety of tools in a stable array and which is easily accessible.